To Have An Eye for Beauty
by 13BeautifulLies
Summary: Hayden and Laysa, two normal District 12 teens get called for the Reaping for the 89th Hunger Games, but when Laysa discovers how madly in love Hayden is with her, she begins to feel the same. What will these games do to their love? Will it last or...die?


Running, I rush out of the woods of District Twelve and run to one of the huge oak trees that stand next to one of the huge buildings. Breathing somewhat heavily, I look down at the brown leather bag that hangs off my shoulder. Stuffed inside, three rabbits and two quale. I smile, satisfied and head back home, my eyes watering somewhat from the dusty atmosphere of the Seam.

You see, I live in this place called Panem. The country itself is huge but where I live is small. The government is named the Capitol. It controls everything and everyone. No democracy no nothing...We listen...we work...we die. That is how it goes. We do not argue, we just let it happen. If we get caught talking badly about the country, we get punished. Oh yeah...hunting is illegal but most people in District Twelve starve if they don't. I hunt. I don't care if I get punished, I hunt.

My name is Hayden Fisher. I have dark brown eyes and light brown hair that brushes accross my face in waves. My skin is somewhat tan and I have light freckles that scatter slightly accross my face. I am fairly muscular but am still skinny to a point. I am sixteen years old.

My parents died when I was seven. My sister, Caroline, was two. After they died, we had to live with my aunt Jacquelyn. She's sweet and has become like a mother to both me and Caroline. I hunt and my aunt cooks and my sister helps my aunt. That's just how our family is opperated.

"Wow...I never thought that you'd get back." My aunt teases as I come up to the door of our small dark brown house that sits towards the end of the neighborhood. Chuckling a little I grin and walk inside as I toss the game bag on the table and smirk as I see Caroline struggling with her braid. I walk up to her and start to help her.

"I love how you know how to braid hair and I'm awful at it..." she says, and I can hear the smile in her tone. I roll my eyes.

"I grew up with you and braiding your hair. I'm used to this." I say with a smile and then finish the braid. I step back and widen my eyes as I see her dressed in her Reaping Day outfit. A beautiful lacy white dress that goes down to her ankles with a pair of white flats. Her long blonde hair is tied in a braid and reaches down her back.

The Reaping Day...I totally forgot that it was today. Ughh...Now I have to get dressed up for something I don't even like. I don't think anyone but the Capitol likes the Hunger Games...any part of it. The Hunger Games...the race for life...the game where only one teen wins and there's nothing any of us can do about it. It has to be the worst game ever. Luckily, Caroline is still too young to be in it. Well she will be old enough next year. That's going to be hard to deal with for me and Jacquelyn especially.

But today there is nothing to worry about it. I walk into my room and pull on a pair of dark gray pants and slip on a clean white t-shirt with a black dress shirt over it, leaving the buttons undone. Slipping on a pair of black work shoes, I help set the table for when the Reaping is over. That's when we dine. We treat ourselves for a celebration of the Hunger Games...yeah...celebration. I sigh at the thought and after the plates and silverwear is set out, I slip on a black watch that used to be my father's and lean against the wall.

"Well don't you look handsome." My aunt smiles and I grin.

"Thanks. I tried." I say. "Awwhh and if it's not my wittle sister!" I say grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up then spinning her. She giggles and starts yelling at me to put her down and I finally do. I catch my aunt's huge smile as she turns to wash the dishes in a metal bucket and scrubs them. "Need any help Jackie?" I ask, walking up to her with a grin still on my face.

"That's alright, Hayden. Just relax for now. The Reaping will start soon and we'll have to go out and watch in about ten minutes so just be patient." she says and looks at me. Nodding, I agree and walk out to the street and see one of my best friends walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey Ky." I holler to that blue eyed dark blonde haired boy. He turns and smirks.

"If it isn't little Hayden." Kyle grins and walks up to me. He's wearing a black formal shirt with a pair of black jeans to match. His tie hangs loosely around his neck and he smirks as he sees me. "What are your plans today, man?" He asks. Shrugging, I sigh.

"Not sure…Reaping…then probably just going to walk around. You?" My voice is sharp as I say the term Reaping.

"Ehh same probably. Might hang out with my little sis after." He says. "And maybe hang out with Polly." He raises an eyebrow as he says the name of his girlfriend. Polly Marie Claire. She's probably the prettiest girl at our school…well besides for one.

Polly has dark eyes the color of emeralds. Her hair is always naturally wavy blonde and hangs down her shoulders beautifully. When she smiles, her dimples show and when she laughs, everyone follows. You'd think she'd be from District One if you saw her. Especially how she dresses. She always looks so clean and elegant. Wearing beautiful lace dresses or denim short skirts. All of the guys like her except for Ky. Ky's desperately in love with her.

I grin for a reply. "Sounds fun." He nods and then I see Caroline come up to us.

"Ready?" she asks me. I nod and we all walk to the square except for my aunt, who I'm assuming will meet us there. I wait in the same line I always do and stand next to Kyle. We whisper things to each other as the mayor goes on and on about the Capitol. We've heard it all before. I tend to tune this stuff out. How we rebelled and this is our punishment…I wasn't alive…so…whatever. The only thing I pay attention to, and this is the same case with all Reapings, is who is chosen.

A bright purple haired Effie Trinket approaches the stage, her cheeks the color of fresh apples, her eyes the color of the sky. I clench my fists as her voice squeals around the room. I can't stand that woman's voice…it annoys me to the point of wanting to murder someone. "Alright! Ladies first!" she says in a sing song voice. She takes the girls Reaping ball and shuffles the papers for what seems like hours but that's just because I am impatient. She finally takes a slip of pink colored paper and opens it, reading it slowly. "Alaysa Kannon." She says. My eyes widen and it takes everything in my power not to scream no.

Turning, I see her walk up to the stage, slowly and quietly no emotion on her face. That beautiful face of hers. That face which now has a mask on. A mask of which no one can see her true beauty…except for me. Her long auburn hair mixed with a little bit of burgundy flows softly to her side and her eyes, dark brown, staring into Effie's. As she gets up, she does not smile, nor does she glare. She just stands there quietly and does not show any sign of notice.

"Now for the boys!" Effie's voice is so cheery it makes me sick. How could a perfect girl…so young and beautiful just be totally and utterly called up there? She knows her life will end…and if that were to happen, I'd eventually die too…just as I think that I hear my name. "Hayden Fisher." My jaw drops…I can't stop it…but it does but I quickly change my facial expression and walk quickly up there. As I pass my sister, she grabs onto my leg and starts pleading me not to go. I pick her up and set her down next to Jacquelyn who's looking at me with the same watery eyes. I continue to walk and eventually get there, looking at all the looks from the crowd.

"We welcome the tributes of District Twelve! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she says. I look at Laysa and she looks at me with her eyes, still totally spaced out. I walk up and we shake hands but I give her a small and gentle smile…hoping she knows that I'll make sure that everything goes okay in the end…for her.


End file.
